


Golden Girl

by Luvweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Magic, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvweasley/pseuds/Luvweasley
Summary: LONG fic chartering the OC and Golden trio’s time at Hogwarts and beyond. Will follow both the books and movies. I only own my original characters and plotlines, everything else belongs to the original author of Harry Potter.-What if there had been another member of the famous wizarding group who saved the world?Cynthia Meadowes has not had an easy life. Her mothers, Dorcas Meadowes and Marlene McKinnon, were murdered during the first wizarding war, leaving her in the care of her eccentric uncle, who has a dark secret he neglects to share.Starting her first year at Hogwarts, Cynthia is reluctant at first to leave home, but soon finds herself caught up in the chaotic lives of her best friends Harry, Ron and Hermione.But secrets about her family's past threaten to change everything, and when the second wizarding war begins, her love for her heroic best friend may just be the thing that gets her killed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Golden Girl

**HE SAT** at the head of the now empty table, a wicked smirk playing across his lips as he revelled in what he had done. They should have known there would be no thwarting him, no stopping him now.

The only one who had come close to uncovering his secret had been the Meadowes girl, and he had made sure to take care of her. It had been a week since he blew her to pieces, and the memory of it was still fresh on his mind. He could practically hear the shrieks and screams of her blonde lover, held back by the traitorous Black boy, as he killed the woman she loved right in front of her.

Meadowes hadn't screamed though. Oh no, she had just stared at him defiantly, never once wavering in her stern look until she was nothing but red mist on the air. It was admirable really. He could have used someone with backbone like that in his Deatheaters.

Now they just had to take care of the McKinnon girl, and Dumbledore would be back to square one. It felt good to defy the old man, good to outwit him. Plus Bellatrix had had it out for the baby since the rumours broke that it was Black who had been the one to help the two women conceive. The woman viewed it as enough of an offence that her own sister had gone off and married a muggle, and her cousin's news was the icing on the cake. She’d had enough of her family’s betrayals. And if Bellatrix wanted to kill the offspring of mudbloods and blood traitors, he wasn't going to stop her.

Running a hand over the smoothness of his head, he let his eyes travel to the large clock in the corner of the room, and a mad grin pulled at his features. He had an hour before his men were expected back. Only an hour.

He let out a sickening laugh as he thought about what the McKinnons were doing at that moment in time. Whether they knew how little they had left to live. He knew the McKinnon girl wasn't stupid, she would have figured he'd send someone for her eventually. But he hoped she wouldn't have figured out just how soon.

It was only an hour left after all, and where was the fun without a little surprise?

**. . .**

Marlene McKinnon wiped at her eyes feverishly in the mirror. She had been doing so good at keeping her well-kept mask on the past week, and she wouldn't let it slip now.

She let her hand turn the faucet on, and she slipped her fingers under the cold water before running them across her face in an attempt to wash away the grief. The past several days had been an unbearable blur full of crying, funeral planning, meetings with Dumbledore, and trying to find a way to explain to her one-year-old daughter that her mummy wasn't coming back.

Marlene was exhausted.

She had decided the best thing for her and Cynthia was to spend some time away from the painful memories of home, and surround themselves with family. So that's what they had done.

It had taken a lot of convincing to Dumbledore on Marlene's behalf for him to even approve of it. The old man was still severely concerned that Voldemort would try and come after her to finish what he had started with Dorcas, but Marlene had insisted they go away. She needed a break. And she was tired of bothering Lily and James, or Sirius, or Remus, or Peter.

Her and Cynthia hadn't even stepped a foot into their home since the incident, and they couldn't sleep on their friends' sofas forever.

Dumbledore had finally relented, with the condition that he put protective wards around the house as a precaution in case something did happen, and both Marlene and her parents had agreed.

Being with family didn't magically make the hurt go away - Marlene wished there was a spell that did that - but it was a welcome distraction.

Especially from her own mind.

As much as she hated to admit it, she could barely even look at Cynthia anymore without crying and thinking about Dorcas. The two women had decided that Dorcas would carry their first baby, and Marlene would carry their second. But that wasn't going to happen now. And her daughter was a living, breathing reminder of what she had lost.

Still, Marlene was determined to do right by her child, and being surrounded family who could provide extra support was good for the both of them.

She turned off the tap, drying her hands on the little towel hung nearby that Marlene swore was at least ten years old, and exited the bathroom. She made her way down the stairs and into the front room, where she found Daniel bouncing Cynthia up and down on his lap. She took in the scene for a second with a smile.

Daniel Meadowes had been a blessing of sorts. Him and Dorcas had lost their parents in one of the mass muggle attacks the year before, and had been the only living members of their family left. Since then, the eighteen-year-old had become an honorary McKinnon and had been Marlene's rock through it all. Especially the past week.

He looked up at her with a sad smile as she entered the room, manoeuvring Cynthia around so she was now sat on his lap. "You okay, Marls?"

"Fine," she lied, her gaze glued to her daughter, who was now smiling up at her with eyes that belonged to Dorcas. "You?"

"I'm holding up," he said truthfully, shrugging his shoulders to hide the sadness that constantly encompassed him. "I think I've almost taught her my name, want to hear?"

Marlene laughed lightly. "Go on then."

"Hey, hey, Tia," Daniel said softly, pulling the little girl up so they were face to face. "Can you say Daniel? Yeah, say Daniel."

Cynthia looked almost confused for a moment before a dopey grin broke out on her face. "Da- Dan."

Daniel let out a whoop of victory, making Cynthia giggle, and Marlene chuckled.

"She likes you," The blonde smiled, before shaking her head. "Sirius will be furious, he's been trying to get her to say his name for months."

"Yeah, well Black just doesn't have my charm," Daniel said proudly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think Remus would disagree," Marlene countered with a knowing smile.

"We all know Remus would disagree," Daniel shot back.

They both laughed.

Marlene loved the easiness of small talk, especially with Daniel. Whilst she loved her parents deeply, all they wanted to talk about was her grief and how she was doing, and it was nice to have someone around who appreciated that she needed the distraction of simplicity. Just mind-numbing nothingness that didn't require her to think or feel.

Just then, Marlene's mum came bustling into the room, a sherry glass in hand and her cheeks a rosy pink, indicating that it wasn't her first drink of the evening.

Daniel and Marlene exchanged a look - if her mum was drinking then it was going to be a long night.

"Oo hi! Just thought I'd pop in to let you know that your dad has opened a bottle of red if either of you want any," the older woman said cheerily, swaying lightly on her feet.

"I'm alright for the moment, mum. I have to put Cynthia to bed in a bit, but I'll see how I feel after," Marlene declined politely. The truth was she hadn't drunk alcohol since Dorcas died, and part of her was scared to get drunk and just forget everything in case she never remembered it again. It was Sirius' preferred coping mechanism, but it didn't work for her.

"I'm good, thanks Evelyn," Daniel added, shaking his head. "More of a beer guy myself."

"Are you sure?" The woman asked, her brows furrowed slightly. "We could always get you a-"

She was cut off by a loud pop suddenly ringing out around the room, making Cynthia begin to cry and Daniel jump. Marlene immediately rushed to her feet, pulling her wand out with her, and started scanning the room for the source of the noise.

A small shimmering blackbird floating towards her set off alarm bells in her head. It was Dorcas' Patronus, the signal Dumbledore had put in place to warn Marlene of any intrusion, and it only meant one thing.

Someone had breached their wards.

They had come for her.

**. . .**

Marlene scrambled around her old room desperately, shoving aside her and Cynthia's stuff that she had been in the middle of unpacking. It had to be here somewhere. She wouldn't have misplaced it.

A small hum of victory escaped her mouth as she found the tiny book, it had been tucked under a stack of clothes she'd been folding up the day before.

She rushed down the stairs, her heart thumping wildly, and her wand out in front of her lighting the way. As soon as they had know the wards had broken, her father had cut the power as a way to throw off the attackers, as if Voldemort would be stupid enough to believe they weren't in because the lights were off. But the cover of darkness bought them some time.

Daniel was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, Cynthia in his arms, and Marlene quickly pulled off the bag she'd slung over her shoulder and rested it on his.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked reluctantly. He didn't want to leave her.

"They're here for me," Marlene said determinedly. "They won't leave my parents alone until they get me, and I'm not having them take my daughter as well. I'm not asking you to do this, I'm telling you. Run, go to Godric's Hollow and get Cynthia to the Potter's - Remus and Sirius should be there as well. Keep my baby safe."

Daniel nodded, swallowing hard. "You'll be okay?"

"I can take a couple Deatheaters," Marlene said, fully aware that she was lying through her teeth. Maybe she could with the order to back her up, but her mum was a muggle and her dad hadn't used magic in years. They were no opposition for a large group of trained murderers. "I'll find you after."

The boy wasn't stupid, he didn't believe her. But for his own sake, he would have to try and pretend he did until he got him and Cynthia to safety. The tiny girl was his priority now.

Marlene pulled the book out of her pocket.

"Just in case," she began, her eyes filling with water. "Give this to Tia when she turns seventeen. This war is far from over and I want her to be safe. But you can't tell anyone you have it until then. No one, not even Sirius, can know."

Daniel nodded again to show he understood, his words failing him.

"Can I hold her?" Marlene choked out. "One last time."

She reached her arms out gently and pulled her daughter close to her chest, leaning her head against her ear. "Mummy loves you, Tia. Never forget that. You are so loved."

Daniel had to look away to stop the tears flowing freely down his face. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. They were supposed to have more time. They were all supposed to have more time.

Richard McKinnon walked over to the pair, a sad look in his eyes as he took in his daughter and granddaughter.

"It's time," he said gently. Marlene nodded.

She grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him towards the back door, opening it slowly and checking the area was clear.

Marlene turned to him, and he held his hands out for Cynthia. She gave her daughter one last kiss on the forehead before passing her over.

"Don't look back," Marlene commanded. "Get to safety, and then apparate as soon as you're out of the ward area."

"I will, I'll keep her safe, Marls. I promise," Daniel swore, intending to keep every word he said.

It was Marlene's turn to nod.

"Make sure she knows who her parents were," she added quietly, the tears flowing down her face. "And how much they loved her, and how much they wished they had more time with her."

She poked her head out the door, checking the surroundings one more time.

"Now go," she said sternly. "No matter what, don't turn back."

Daniel pulled the woman into a quick hug. "I love you, Marls. Thank you for everything."

And with that he turned around, facing forward determinedly. There was no turning back now.

Marlene watched her daughter walk away - watched her last hope walk away - before shutting the door and turning to face her end.

God, she couldn't wait to see Dorcas again.

She only hoped it would be painless. They had all experienced enough suffering.

**. . .**

Daniel Meadowes clutched the small girl to his chest and walked swiftly down the street, tears flowing uncontrollably down his face.

He'd lost his parents to Voldemort, then his sister, and now the woman he valued as his best friend.

He had no one left. Only the tiny body wrapped against his chest.

And there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect her.

**. . .**

**MCKINNON FAMILY FOUND DEAD IN THEIR FAMILY HOME**

_Late last night a Deatheater attack occurred at the family residence of Evelyn and Richard McKinnon. Their daughter Marlene was also present, although there was no sign of the woman's young daughter, Cynthia, who is believed to have been staying with her uncle at the time._  
_No one was left alive, and the entire family is said to have been subjected to extreme levels of torture. It is unclear yet as to why the McKinnons in particular were targeted in such a vicious attack. It could have something to do with their status as key supporters of the group known as The Order Of The Phoenix, but muggle witnesses recall there being shouting about some sort of missing object. There will be an ongoing investigation into the incident, and a funeral is scheduled for...._

**. . .**  
✧


End file.
